The present invention relates generally to the field of radio frequency tag technology. More specifically, the present invention relates to passive radio frequency tags which are capable of accessing and controlling various forms of electronic media.
Radio frequency (RF) tag technology has conventionally been used for identifying objects in radio frequency identification (RF ID) systems. In an RF ID system, information is carried on a tag (transponder) which is typically attached to an object of interest. When the tag comes within a RF signal field generated by a reader (transceiver) the tag responds to the incident RI signal. Typically, the tag reflects the incident RF carrier back to the reader in a form modulated by the tag according to the information with which the tag has been previously programmed.
RF tags may be passive or active. Active tags are powered by a battery which is incorporated into the tag. Passive tags do not have batteries. They derive their power inductively from the RF signal transmitted by the reader to interrogate the tag.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional passive RF tag. The tag 100 has two main components: a semiconductor chip (integrated circuit (IC)) 102 having RF circuits, logic and memory (not shown); and an antenna 104. The RF circuits of the IC 102 portion of a passive RF tag typically include an analog and a digital circuit. The analog circuit detects and decodes the RF signal and provides power to the digital circuit using the RF field strength of the reader. The digital circuit implements an information protocol which has been previously programmed into the tag. RF tags generally also include a variety of other discrete components, such as capacitors, clocks, and interconnections between components, a substrate for mounting components, and an enclosure.
As noted above, radio frequency (RF) tag technology, particularly passive RF tag technology, has conventionally been used for identifying objects in radio frequency identification (RF ID) systems. Thus the conventional application of RF tags has been in tracking objects of interest. When the tag comes within a RF signal field generated by a reader (transceiver) the tag responds to the station""s incident RF signal alerting the station of its presence. A typical reader includes a computer processor which issues commands to a RF transmitter and receives commands from an RF receiver. The processor may also perform one or more functions based on the tag""s presence in its RF field.
For example, RF tags are used by airlines to track passenger luggage. When a passenger checks a piece of luggage it is tagged with an RF ID tag programmed with an identifier for that piece of luggage. When the luggage tag comes within the RF signal field of one of many RF ID readers located throughout the luggage system, the tag may be interrogated by the reader and the location of the luggage may be reported to a central tracking system by the reader""s processor. Similarly, RF tag technology is used in xe2x80x9ccard keyxe2x80x9d systems. A card key contains a RF ID tag identifying the holder as a person authorized to pass through a door or gate. When the card comes within the RF signal field of an RF ID reader located at a door or gate, the tag may be interrogated by the reader and the authorization of the cardholder to pass may be confirmed, the door or gate my be opened, and the cardholder""s passage recorded by the reader""s processor.
While conventional implementations of RF tag technology have been useful in such tracking applications, the role of RF tags in these applications is static. That is, once a passive IF tag is programmed with information, it is simply polled by a reader and responds with the programmed information. The present inventors believe that RF tag technology offers the potential for a whole array of unexplored applications based on RF tags with increased functionality. Accordingly, the development and application of such RF tags with increased functionality is desired.
The present invention meets this desire by providing RF tags which are capable of accessing and/or controlling electronic media. These tags have a memory programmed to access a particular media source when polled by a RF transceiver associated with (preferably integrated with) a media player. The memory of tags in accordance with the present invention may also be programmed with control parameters relating to the accessed piece of electronic media content. That is, the tags"" memories may be written to with information relating to the tag user""s preferences with respect to the piece of media, for example parameters such as volume or language for an audiovisual piece of media. Such preferences may be determined, for example, based on previous uses of the media. Or, the memory may register the place in the playback of the media when the tag is removed from the RF field of the RF transceiver so that playback may be resumed from that place when the tag again enters the field and is polled by the transceiver. RF media access and control systems incorporating such tags, and methods of using them are also provided.
This media access/control functionality may be combined with an interactive functionality, such as described in co-pending application Ser. No. 09/306,688, previously incorporated by reference, to provide additional levels of control of the media player.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a media access and control radio frequency tag apparatus. The apparatus includes a passive radio frequency transponder having an antenna, an integrated circuit responsive to a signal received from a radio frequency transceiver to return to the transceiver a signal having at least one of access and control parameters relating to a piece of electronic media content, and a memory operative to provide storage and retrieval of data relating to the parameters. The apparatus may also include an interface for receiving an external stimulus, and one or more integrated circuit components responsive to an external stimulus received at the interface to change the state of the transponder.
In another aspect, the invention provides a radio frequency tag having a memory in which a universal resource locator (URL) is stored.
Another aspect of the invention provides a radio frequency media access and control system. The system includes a radio frequency transceiver having an antenna, a radio frequency field generator, and a processor capable of controlling said radio frequency generator to produce a signal, and responsive to a signal returned by a radio frequency transceiver to conduct at least one of access and control functions for a piece of electronic media content. The system also includes a passive radio frequency transponder having an antenna, an integrated circuit responsive to a signal received from a radio frequency transceiver to return to the transceiver a signal comprising at least one of access and control parameters relating to a piece of electronic media content, and a memory operative to provide storage and retrieval of data relating to the parameters.
In yet another aspect, the invention provides a method of accessing and controlling electronic media. The method involves providing a passive radio frequency transponder having a memory, providing a media player having a radio frequency transceiver which generates a radio frequency field having one or more radio frequency signals that are capable of conducting at least one of reading to and writing from functions for the memory of said transponder, and conducting at least one of reading to and writing from the memory of the transponder, electronic media access and control parameters.
In an additional aspect, the invention provides a method of providing subscriber-specific electronic media access and control. The method involves providing a subscriber with a passive radio frequency transponder having a memory programmed with electronic media access and/or control parameters. The access and/or control parameters allow the subscriber to access and/or control particular electronic media defined by the parameters when said transponder is read by a radio frequency transceiver connected with a player for the electronic media.
Further, the invention provides a method of cross-promoting a consumer product and electronic media. The method involves incorporating with a consumer product a passive radio frequency transponder having a memory programmed with electronic media access parameters, and providing access to electronic media defined by the parameters when the transponder is read by a radio frequency transceiver connected with a player for said electronic media.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be presented in more detail in the following specification of the invention and the accompanying figures which illustrate by way of example the principles of the invention.